


Norway's little problem

by Anime_Angel_Of_Darkness



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Desperation, Kink, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Angel_Of_Darkness/pseuds/Anime_Angel_Of_Darkness
Summary: Norway and Denmark are on the road and Norway has a slight problem. Not much more too it really.





	Norway's little problem

**Author's Note:**

> So for obvious reasons i don't recommend reading this if you don't like yaoi and also if your not into watersports. And don't be too disappointed if this isn't satisfying. Its my first time writing about this sort of kink. 
> 
> I don't own Hetalia. And don't hate on this.

It was a long drive and Lukas had been in a hurry so he hadn't thought to use the restroom before hand. The Norwegian nation was in the front seat, drinking a ton of water from a water bottle that he had brought. Denmark was in the driver’s side, driving along and talking about meaningless things Norway couldn't care less about. In fact, if Denmark weren't driving, Lukas would definitely have punched him and told him to shut up because his loud voice was giving him a headache. 

About thirty or so minutes later, Lukas began to feel that dreaded pressure indicating that he needed to pee. He inwardly groaned. Oh great, there wasn't any public buildings for miles, and besides, his pride was getting in the way. He didn't want Mathias to know because he would likely tease him. Usually Norway didn't make mistakes like this. Of course the more he waited the worse it got and eventually he was crossing his legs. 

Luckily or unluckily, however you would phrase it, Denmark had taken notice of his boyfriend’s discomfort. “Norge? Its somthin’ wrong?” Lukas looked at the Dane who had his eyes on the road and shot him a glare. “Im fine.” Denmark sighed as he could see him squeezing himself and squirming slightly. “No yer not. You need to go don't cha?” Lukas blushed of course, realizing that he had been figured out. Turns out Mathias wasn't as much of an idiot as Norway thought. “Ok yes I do but there isn't any way I could!” 

Of course Denmark just had to state the obvious. “You have an empty water bottle, why not go in that?” The Norwegian looked at his empty water bottle and instantly was grossed out. “That's really unsanitary idiot!” Denmark dreaded how stubborn Norway could be. “Well its better than wetting yerself.” Lukas wouldn't budge though. But even though he didn't like the other alternative, he sucked up his pride. “Just pull over dammit!” Denmark was about to protest but honestly there wasn't really any cars and there was a roadside which would be somewhat safe to pull over on. “Just do it or do you want me to ruin your car?” 

Mathias sighed. “Ok Norge we will pull over.” At that point he did indeed manage to pull over and as soon as he did Lukas frantically fiddled with the car door handle and after a few moments of panic he got it open. He hurried out and he didn't have time to face away from Mathias’ view so he frantically attempted to unzip his pants and pull out his length. He aimed it down at the ground careful not to get the car. Unfortunately he had peed a tiny bit in his boxers during this but he was just in time to avoid any major accidents as a strong stream of piss flowed out, splattering the pavement. A sigh of relief came from him as he relieved himself. The only sound was the constant splattering of his piss as it hit the pavement. An instant wave of relief hitting him. 

He was too in the moment to realize right away that Denmark was kind of watching and getting a little turned on by the sight. Norway was fortunate that there wasn't anyone else around and that even if there was, the car was kinda blocking him from view. Soon the steady stream stopped and Lukas was quick to stuff his length back into his black boxers and zip his pants up, blushing. He had left a pretty good sized puddle behind. Lukas climbed back into the car and slammed the door shut. “You saw the whole thing didn't you?” Denmark rubbed the back of his head and gave an awkward smile. “Ja, I did. It was pretty hot.”

Lukas backhanded him. “I-Idiot, don't say such embarrassing things! And tell no one!” Denmark only nodded. “I understand.” Lukas looked away, flustered. “Lets just go home already!” The Dane started the car up again and they drove off. He figured he would deal with his little problem when they got home. He only had this little problem because of Norway anyway.


End file.
